


Кровь, пот и металл

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Дождливая ночь воспоминаний и размышлений в свете неона





	Кровь, пот и металл

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 658 ориджинал фикшен

— Все мы смертны.  
Девушка, оперевшись плечом об холодную влажную серую стену, махнула головой и отбросила пурпурные короткие волосы, переброшенные на правую сторону, назад, подальше от строгого лица и серьёзных, но притягательных карих глаз.  
Мужчина, у которого изрядное количество морщин олицетворяло скорее всю трудность и нервозность его работы в госаппарате, чем старость, каким-то обременённым взглядом посмотрел на неё и пробасил:  
— Я бы не был так уверен.  
Каталея задумчиво покосилась на него, и пальцы её левого необтянутого кожей протеза нервно дрогнули в кармане мешковатых синих карго.  
— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — хрипловатым от постоянного курения голосом процедила девушка, доставая помятую пачку настоящих сигарет.  
Тяжёлые, свинцовые капли мощного ливня беспрерывно хлестали по ровным серым дорогам и плоским крышам домов, словно продавленным тяжестью дня. Казалось, что всё вокруг выдыхало душную суету и гнетущее беспокойство дня мегаполиса, вдыхая расслабляющую сырость и ни с чем не сравнимый запах озона.  
Вдали, в центре города, где громоздились титанических размеров стеклобетонные небоскрёбы ведущих мегакорпораций, которые разрезали ночную тьму светом огромных плевавших кислотой рекламных билбордов, ярко сверкали тёмно-фиолетовые молнии. Мутная завеса из ледяного дождя не могла затмить лживого света огней непобедимого центра города даже здесь, на бедствующей забытой окраине.  
Дорожная полоса заканчивалась прямо у их ног. В противоположную сторону дорога бесконечной стрелой тянулась к далёким высоткам, но их давление ощущалось и тут, ощущалось всем телом. Их чёрные глаза — молчаливые бездушные камеры — прятались за кустарниками спутанных проводов, сливались с низкими домами вокруг, их блеклыми цветами, которые тщетно разбавлялись тошнотворной пестротой сотен и сотен разнообразных неоновых табличек, вывесок и подсветок, соблазнительных и провокационных, притягательных и вызывающих, манящих в липкие неразрывные сети двухголовых заведений.  
По едва освещаемым неоном и придорожными фонарями улицам бездумно бродили и мокли лишь андроиды, покорно выполнявшие бытовые задания своих хозяев. Пустой взгляд, лёгкая выверенная походка, точность и чистота движений, однообразная серая форма с небольшой синей полосой, напоминавшей плеть, в чёрном кругу на правой стороне груди — всё выдавало в этих существах отсутствие сознательности, их суть и нечеловеческое естество, как бы внешне они ни напоминали людей.  
Небольшие дома располагались вдоль дороги и тянулись вдаль вместе с ней. Они стояли очень плотно друг к другу не то от холода зимнего вечера, не то от всё тех же угрожавших видом строений из стекла и бетона. Свет из окон, бесцельно сражаясь с неоном за первенство, грузно вываливался на пустынные тротуары и дороги, на переулки, захламлённые устаревшими моделями разобранных ржавых роботов и андроидов, изношенными съёмными визорами, компактными моторами, сгоревшими микросхемами, непригодными процессорами и другим металлоломом. Здесь, среди забитых обычным мусором баков, частенько, пока местные выходцы из гетто валялись в своих сырых норах в наркотическом бреду, копались, вздрагивая от холода, незаурядные бедняки — старатели, как их порой называли, выделявшиеся среди фантастического числа униженных и оскорблённых — в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего для продажи на чёрный рынок.  
За сущие гроши они искали то, что помогало стать человеку бессмертным.  
— Много есть чудес на свете, человек их всех чудесней... — задумчиво протянул мужчина после длительного молчания, потерев чёрную бороду неестественно мягкой ладонью.  
— Откуда это, Джейкоб? — девушка держала уже наполовину выкуренную сигарету в зубах, глядя на редкие машины, пролетавшие на перекрёстке неподалёку.  
Он глухо усмехнулся и грустно покачал головой, склонив её и вперив взгляд бионических глаз, неотличимых от естественно-природных, в асфальт.  
— Я не помню.  
Каталея внимательно посмотрела на мужчину: на его каштановые от природы руки и пальцы, которыми они протёр слипавшиеся от усталости веки, и на сутулую спину. Она крепко затянулась, столь же крепко задумавшись и вновь переведя взгляд в даль, и тут же, зажав сигарету между пальцами, выдохнула густой дым из заменённых лёгких; он мягко прокатился по лицу, заставив девушку прищуриться, поплыл наверх, под козырёк, и в свете голубого неона от мерцавшей справа вывески казался сине-фиолетовым.  
Каждый день Джейкоб ровно в 7:00 покидал стены дорого обставленной квартиры на тридцатом этаже. Прежде, чем шагнуть за порог, он всегда обнимал своего юного улыбчивого сына — без этого не обходилось ни одно его рабочее утро. Он мог не поцеловать Катрин, свою жену, на прощание, если у них возникал какой-нибудь мелочный конфликт, растворявшийся позднее в примирительном молчании, но с Полом — так звали ребёнка — прощался постоянно. Встроенная в систему «умного дома» Иви, улавливая сенсорами присутствие мужчины на пороге, открывала дверь, отчего довольно часто взору молодой соседки, Бекки, представала эта «умилительная», по её же словам, часть ежедневного ритуала. С ней Джейкобу столь же часто приходилось спускаться на лифте, и от этого внутри него всё неприятно сжималось, готовое разорваться и выплеснуться наружу в потоке отборных ругательств: соседка не упускала случая бросить в его сторону парочку липких комплиментов, при этом, словно бы и случайно, Бекка всегда оказывалась в короткой графеновой чёрной юбке и синтетической белой блузке без плеч и с глубоким декольте. Он на неё не смотрел, только слабо улыбался в ответ или задавал вопрос, ставивший её в ступор, вроде: «Вот как?», затем постоянно упирал взгляд в дисплей над дверьми и считал этажи до спуска, а как только двери открывались — спешно покидал кабину, небрежно прощаясь и сжимая дрожавшие от раздражения и колотившего недовольства пальцы в кулаки.  
Оказываясь среди наскучивших и изрядно надоевших небесно-голубых стен центрального министерства обороны Земли, Джейкоб ни с кем не здоровался самостоятельно и довольно неохотно и лениво отвечал на приветствия коллег. Многие сотрудники из-за этой нелюдимости награждали его высокомерием как следствием работы на высоком посту, словно напрочь игнорируя его усталый вид, который он усердно прятал от родных, и за спиной презрительно называли карьеристом, будучи готовыми перегрызть друг другу глотки за новый кабинет и новое наименование должности под именем на голографической дверной табличке. Джейкоб же просто работал. Портил спину, сгорбившись над проекционной клавиатурой в душном непроветриваемом кабинете с наглухо запертыми окнами — громкий свист пролетавших неподалёку от панорамных окон машин на реактивной тяге и гулкое гудение левитировавшего на небольшом расстоянии над землёй транспорта снаружи теперь могли сбить только сосредоточенность, а не пешеходов, — и беспрерывно стучал механическими пальцами по клавишам, обычно не делая перерывов на горький кофе, либо говорил что-то в стоявший рядом микрофон на худой изгибавшейся ножке. Стук платформы неприлично дорогих туфель за прозрачной стеклянной стеной, отделявшей мужчину от общего офиса, постоянные дребезжания вмонтированных в рабочие столы телефонов, общая суета от свежего приказа начальства — на всё это он даже ухом повести себе не позволял.  
В спёртом от дешёвых духов и дорогого дезодоранта воздухе постоянно ощущался намеренно распылённый запах каких-то цветов. Ненавязчивый, быстро приевшийся рецепторам носа. Джейкоб про себя прозвал эти цветы «кровавыми розами», пусть даже аромат роз и не соответствовал тому, что расслабляюще плавал в офисе. Они как бы произрастали на выхолощенных документах, большая часть из которых содержала в себе информацию об убитых и раненых, прямо или косвенно, переполнялась пролитой на полузабытой колонии с обилием ресурсов кровью, отбеленной официальщиной формулировок и высказываний...  
Справа от нехитрого оборудования у мужчины стояла титановая фоторамка с электронным изображением Пола и беременной Катрин — беременной вопреки новой тенденции выращивать плоды в питательных капсулах глубоких подвалов больниц. На заднем плане, позади них, виднелся естественный хвойный лес заповедника под защитным куполом. Всякий раз, когда Джейкоб бросал взгляд на фотографию во время своих коротких перерывов, его тяжёлое, усталое, чрезвычайно серьёзное выражение лица смягчалось несколько болезненной улыбкой, а после он, обретя второе дыхание, снова принимался за разбор и перепечатывание всё прибывавших и прибывавших электронных бумаг, с живостью на всём лице и чувством глубокого удовлетворения, пробиравшим от бритой головы и до мозолистых пят.  
Однако Джейкоб никогда не оставался допоздна, если это требовалось, и начальство этому никогда не противилось, но благосклонно отпускало его домой, где он вместе с женой и сыном склонялся над небольшим монитором тонкого ноутбука и помогал Полу с обилием домашних уроков или играл с ним, надев на голову шлем и бороздя в нём бескрайние морские или космические виртуальные просторы. Благодаря этому Пол почти всегда засыпал измождённым, но одухотворённым и с ощущением приятного мотивировавшего беспокойства, продолжая свои путешествия в мире снов, и где-то в глубинах его сознания росла прекрасная мечта, отзвук ещё нераскрытого им величайшего таланта...  
Гром оглушительным грохотом раздался над неспящим мегаполисом. Пара высоких полицейских дроидов со штурмовыми винтовками, осветившись бордовым светом из чьей-то квартиры, вышла из темневшего переулка слева в это же время, точно ждала этого сигнала, быстро перешла через дорогу, шумя сервоприводами, и скрылась в переулке напротив.  
— Вероятно, идут накрывать очередную подпольную лабораторию по установке имплантатов. Провальное занятие... — незаметно для себя, вслух сказала Каталея, пока она провожала полицейских глазами.  
— Почему?  
— Они никуда не исчезнут. Накроют одну — создадут ещё две. Лаборатории финансируются главарями местных преступных синдикатов. В итоге получается, что полицейский департамент борется не с корнем проблемы, а следствием. Но корень им не выкорчевать, как ни пытайся...  
Она глубоко задумалась, внимательно рассматривая теплившийся огонёк сигареты, и медленно, подбирая каждое слово, продолжила:  
— Все эти лаборатории — живое воплощение желания бедных слоёв отхватить кусок от торта, именуемого человеческим прогрессом, который присвоили себе люди побогаче только потому, что у них есть деньги. Деньги... — девушка то ли хмыкнула, то ли выдавила из себя неодобрительный смешок, едва заметно покачав головой. — Сегодня сама жизнь упирается в них. Если понимать под ней даже самое бессмысленное существование и бродяжничество под надзором этих выродков, — она показала носом в сторону ближайшей камеры, присутствие которой выдало зелёное свечение. Объектив наблюдал именно за ними.  
Мужчина ничего не ответил. Порой бессонными ночами ему приходилось размышлять над этим, но к таким выводам мысли его не приводили.  
— Сколько ты уже с этим протезом? — вдруг спросил её Джейкоб. Она повернула голову в его сторону, и от её внимательного, уверенного и привычно нахального взгляда по его измученной спине пробежали мурашки. Он знал её с четырнадцати лет, а с шестнадцати занимался воспитанием, однако никак не мог привыкнуть к этому взгляду, выражавшему мощную, без преувеличения, силу духа, готовность камнем выстоять против всеумерщвляющего шторма. Холодное сияние далёких звёзд в глазах Каталеи излучалось на окружающих всегда: и до масштабной операции по восстановлению её тела после взрыва, и после.  
Неподдельный трепет и удивление, для человека потрёпанного нехарактерное, — вот что испытывал Джейкоб, сталкиваясь с этим сиянием. Ей почти полностью заменили зрительную систему, даже цвет радужки сменили на пурпурный, под цвет пересаженных волос, но взгляд узких миндалевидных глаз остался прежним.  
— С этим-то? — держа сигарету в узловатых пальцах, Каталея взглянула на левый чёрный имплант, на едва заметные под высокопрочными щитками, покрывавшими и защищавшими почти всю руку, тонкие трубки и даже искусственные мышцы; на плечевом суставе слабо виднелся истёртый знак корпорации, занимавшейся поставками различных аугментаций государственным медицинским учреждениям. — Года два уже. За всё время даже ремонтировать не приходилось, в отличие от визоров... — с некоторым уважением к работе отметила девушка, в энный раз затянувшись.  
Желтоватый огонёк сигареты выделялся среди остального окружавшего его света, как будто этот свет и не испускался вовсе.  
— Забавно, с твоим образом жизни... — мужчина тихо, как-то невесело хохотнул, и Каталея вторила ему коротким утвердительным смешком, стряхнув пепел на землю.  
— Как ты вообще выжила тогда? Вернее, почему с того света вытащили тебя одну? — Джейкоб тут же быстро добавил: — Но если тебе трудно говорить, то не стоит, конечно.  
— Из-за него, — без каких бы то ни было раздумий начала девушка и положила свободную руку на нейронный интерфейс, вмонтированный в шею. — Без этого небольшого элемента наши светлые умы не смогли получить доступ к памяти моего боевого костюма, на который мы тогда перенесли все полученные в центре чрезвычайно ценные сведения. Боюсь, если скажу хоть что-то, та камера испепелит меня лазером, — насмешливо добавила Каталея. — А эта модель экзокортекса без живого носителя не работает. Интересно вышло...  
Перед её глазами потекли чёткие картины, кадры четырёхлетней давности, вызывавшие в ней противоречивые чувства. Она бы с невероятным облегчением смотала эту плёнку и сдала её в антикварный магазин одного тихого дряхлого старика без имени, который с особым трепетом относится к каждому экспонату под пыльной витриной забвения, каждодневно наслаждаясь стариной, потёртостью, коими пахнет каждая вещь этого музея. А покинув его стены, Каталея ощутила бы щемящую пустоту, дыру где-то там, внутри, за сконструированной плотью, кровью и металлом, потеряла бы важную часть настоящей себя.  
— Вперёд-вперёд-вперёд! — Каталея отчётливо помнила свой звучный командный крик, рвавший переговорные устройства её соратников.  
Тогда их специальному отряду лишь с боем, напролом удалось покинуть стены исследовательского центра, защищённого лучше некоторых стратегически важных объектов. Она представляла собой самую настоящую крепость подо льдами.  
Из пяти бойцов «Богов войны» осталось четыре.  
Стоило им только отлететь от расположения базы на антигравитационных снегоходах, как их начали обкладывать из миномётов. Снаряды с кошмарным свистом и гулом падали на землю, вскапывая и разбрасывая тяжёлый размякший снег по сторонам вместе с убийственными осколками. Сквозь шум падавших на них мин различалось гудение двигателей летательного аппарата, а затем и возникшее беспрерывное стрекотание крупного калибра.  
Пока они неслись через высокий широкий ледяной каньон, то потеряли ещё одного соратника. Его снегоход влетел в отвесный склон и взорвался.  
Второй «бог» пал.  
Это заметили все, но устройства связи молчали. В Каталее бурлили эмоции, но она не дала им волю. Потеряешь сосредоточенность, утратишь собранность — не заметишь, как пойдёшь следом.  
Каждый выпущенный ревевшим пулемётом патрон напоминал гвоздь, вколачиваемый снарядами миномётов в крышки их гробов.  
— Минное поле! — надрывая голос, прокричала она тогда, не переставая увиливать от огня орудий. Каталея даже сейчас ощущала испытываемые ею тогда напряжение, охватившее всё тело, и смутный, фантомный, забытый страх, некогда напускавший на неё дрожь. Страх умереть, провалиться в небытие.  
Миномёты утихли, и их сменил гул и характерное шипение от залпа ракет воздушного судна.  
Они почти преодолели поле — боеприпасы активировались с опозданием, следом за ними, громогласно разрываясь.  
В тот день Госпожа Удача высокомерно отвернула от Каталеи голову. Одна из ракет попала прямо в снегоход и разнесла его, оставив лишь подплавленную дымившуюся кучу металлолома.  
Следующее, что помнила Каталея: как она лежала на земле и не шевелилась, тупым взглядом левого глаза — правый не функционировал — прочитывая системные сообщения, возникавшие на разбитом внутреннем головном дисплее защитного шлема, наполовину уничтоженного.  
Дрожавшие оранжевые буквы выводили ей эпитафии, а деревянный голос женщины вдавливал их в умиравший мозг:  
ЗАФИКСИРОВАНЫ МНОЖЕСТВЕННЫЕ ТЕРМИЧЕСКИЕ И МЕХАНИЧЕСКИЕ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЯ БРОНИ  
РАЗГЕРМЕТИЗАЦИЯ КОСТЮМА  
УРОВЕНЬ КИСЛОРОДА ПАДАЕТ  
ЛЕВАЯ ВЕРХНЯЯ КОНЕЧНОСТЬ ЭКЗОСКЕЛЕТА ОТСУТСТВУЕТ  
Сквозь её голос до Каталеи доносился кашель и надрывавшийся баритон одного из её братьев по оружию:  
— Колибри 2-5, где вас черти носят?! Нас прижали в квадрате А7!  
— Это Колибри 2-5, мы уже в пути. Расчётное время прибытия — пять минут... — хладнокровно отрапортовал пилот, но связист его тут же охаял:  
— У нас нет пяти минут, чтоб тебя! Тащи свою задницу сюда быстрее! Мы столько не протянем!  
Она слышала всё это с большим трудом. Перед глазами всё расплывалось и теряло чёткость, в ушах жутко звенело, веки предательски натягивали тёмное погребальное полотно на глаза, сознание мутилось, дышать становилось тяжелее с каждым глотком сгенерированного кислорода, всё скудевшего и скудевшего. Девушка собрала все силы для того, чтобы позвать на помощь, но лишь закашлялась и почувствовала, как грудь разорвала ужасная боль и тонкая струйка крови потекла изо рта по острому подбородку. Она тихо застонала и сильно скривила лицо.  
Следующий приступ боли принёс ей не менее невыносимые страдания, заставив её вновь издать нечленораздельный звук и поморщиться. Костюм автоматически обнаружил ранения и разом залил их биогелем.  
— Ох, чёрт... — сочувствующе прошептал третий боец, показавшись в облаке дыма и прохромав к замеченной им полуживой Каталее. Он осторожно взял её под руки и потащил в укрытие, подальше от места взрыва, к естественным ледяным баррикадам.  
— Держись, майор, мы выкарабкаемся... Мы...  
В воздухе свистнула пуля, и выпущенная из рук девушка упала на землю, озлобленно зашипев от пронзившей её боли. Соратник, что тащил её, мешком свалился рядом.  
Их очень быстро догнали наёмники, которые охраняли исследовательский центр.  
Натиск противников сдерживал лишь один дееспособный боец, выпускавший короткие очереди из винтовки. Он громко ругался в переговорное устройство, все время поторапливая пилотов шаттла, с большим опозданием летевшего за почти полностью уничтоженным отрядом.  
В какой-то момент девушка окончательно обессилела и не смогла поддерживать себя в сознании. Она закрыла глаза. Звуки рассеялись в пустоте, как и безумно роившиеся мысли, спутанные, несвязные. Почувствовала прикосновение чьих-то рук, очень знакомых, но давно потерянных. Расслаблявшее, уютное тепло населило всё её тело, накрыло, будто кем-то согретое одеяло в холодный зимний вечер, и боль утихла.  
Мир распался на атомы и рассеялся в бесконечности. Смерть настигла «богиню».  
Она ощутила... лёгкость. Облегчение. Ей обрывочной мыслью, отблеском на очках показалось, что всё происходившее с ней до этого момента утратило смысл.  
А может, его и не было вовсе?  
Движение властной руки — и Каталея очнулась, шумно хватанув резанувшего дыхательные пути воздуха. В голове — непонимание и пустота. Глаза в суете бегали по палате, сердце пугающе сильно колотилось, руки панически что-то нашаривали вокруг.  
Так продолжалось примерно с минуту, пока успокоительный препарат в капельнице не помог майору взять себя в руки и сладить с собственными эмоциями и мыслями.  
Каталея оказалась среди стен... госпиталя. Кругом стояло множество приборов и аппаратов, наблюдавших за её состоянием.  
Вся лёгкость, всё облегчение исчезли. Бремя человеческого существования, все тяготы жизни разом свалились на её крепкие широкие плечи, заставили напрячь обезображенную шрамами спину.  
Девушка внимательно осмотрела себя. Вместо левой руки она двигала протезом, идеально имитировавшим движение обычной человеческой руки, без задержек. Кожа на ногах, правой руке, в отдельных местах корпуса наощупь отличалась от покровов других зон; над груди, ближе к центру виднелся кривой шрам...  
Она вернулась в мир живых, и её по праву прозвали «бессмертной». Пусть она и не просила.  
— «Бессмертная богиня», хах? Звучит неплохо, — отшутилась она, впервые услышав своё новое приложение. Отшутилась наперекор смачной и смутной каше из неоднозначных чувств, копившихся внутри.  
— Эй, Ката? — пока та думала о своём, Джейкоб всё размышлял о своей внезапно возникшей беде. То, что он старательно и долгое время игнорировал, в конечном счёте обернулось для него душевными терзаниями и вот уже часовой рефлексией, длившейся с момента выхода проблемы наружу.  
— Да, Джейкоб? — она всё ещё пребывала в задумчивости, прокручивая те воспоминания снова и снова.  
— Как думаешь, я виноват в его смерти? — говорил он медленно, а голос его дрожал, как и постоянно сжимавшиеся в кулаки пальцы.  
— Ты его брат, и ты мог ему помочь. У тебя всегда были деньги, в отличие от него. На лечение заболевания хватило бы. И избавление от зависимости тоже. Ещё бы на криогенную заморозку всей твоей семьи осталось. Сам как думаешь, виноват или нет? — от её слов сквозило холодом и совершенной бесстрастностью, которые только усилили его глубокое чувство вины, липкое, мокрое и гнетущее, спазмами схватывающее внутренности и вытягивающее все внутренние силы без остатка. — Не знаю, станет ли тебе легче от этого, но по ту сторону жизни ему однозначно будет лучше, чем здесь, — уверенно продолжила девушка, пораскинув мыслями. — В этом гнилом мире тяжело жить без какой бы то ни было опоры под ногами. У него она ис...  
— Я понял. Не продолжай, — тихо прервал её Джейкоб. Он получил подтверждение своим горьким домыслам, как и хотел. Ком подползал к горлу, но слёзы, облегчающие слёзы, не шли.  
Каталея наконец докурила сигарету и выпустила последний клуб дыма в воздух, выбросив окурок в близстоявшую узкую урну, достала из кармана пачку сигарет и квадратную маленькую зажигалку с царапинками.  
— Закуришь? — она протянула ему полупустую упаковку, вопросительно подняв бровь и посмотрев на собеседника. Он без лишних слов вытянул одну и зажал зубами; девушка тут же поднесла пламя зажигалки к концу сигареты и подпалила её. Джейкоб слабо затянулся, пробубнив «спасибо».  
Они ещё какое-то время постояли молча, слушая шум дождя и гул неоновых ламп над ними.  
— Поеду я, пожалуй, — откашлявшись, протянула девушка и, не дрогнув, вышла прямо под холодный ливень, к спортивному байку, довольно приземистому и вытянутому, стоявшему прямо перед ними. Капли дождя стремительно скатывались по его обтекаемому корпусу полуночно-чёрного цвета. Схватив чёрную мотоциклетную куртку с сидения и быстро оказавшись в ней, она села на кресло и завела транспорт, с вызовом зарычавший.  
— Сочувствую твоей утрате, Джейкоб, — она смотрела прямо ему в глаза. — Увидимся.  
Коротко попрощавшись, Каталея на умеренной скорости развернулась и, оказавшись на прямой дороге, сорвалась с места, понеслась прямо к высившимся на горизонте небоскрёбам...  
Шум двигателя её железного коня ещё долго эхом раздавался на улицах.  
Мужчина какое-то время постоял под козырьком и, докурив сигарету, побрёл домой пешком, забыв про дождь.  
Раздумья не покидали его измученную, усталую голову.


End file.
